


Stars

by DeckofDragons



Series: Strangest Universe [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, S'mores, Stargazing, Stars, The Surface, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Edge and Blueberry camp out underneath the stars.





	

Edge had never been camping before. He’d never even heard of the concept until Blueberry suggested they set up camp out on the plateau tonight. Sleeping out in the open would’ve been dangerous back in his world. But here that wouldn’t be a problem.

Blueberry wasn’t the only one who’d had this idea either. There were several other groups of monsters scattered across the plateau. But they were all far enough away that he felt like he was alone with Blueberry.

They’d settled down several feet from the edge of the plateau. Getting them a good view of the surrounding area and the sun that was already starting to get low in the sky. Soon it would start to sink below the horizon. And then the stars and moon were supposed to appear.

“What do you think the human city’s going to be like?” Blueberry asked.

Earlier Queen Toriel had declared that tomorrow she’d be taking a small group of monsters to the human city that was visible from the plateau. Blueberry, Edge, and Paps had been among the monsters invited along because of their role in breaking the Barrier. The city didn’t look too far away so it might not take long to get there. But then again Edge had never been good at judging distance and travel time in the Underground, let alone trying to do it on the Surface. It could take days to walk there for all he knew.

“I imagine it’ll be full of humans,” Edge said.

“Well yeah, of course,” Blueberry said. “But what do you think it’ll _be_ like? Do you think the humans will like us? What if they don’t even remember that monsters exist?”

“I don’t know, we’ll have to find out when we get there.” Edge couldn’t even begin to guess how the humans might respond to them. Part of him was worried that they might be hostile. Humans and monsters had been at war at least once before after all. A war that had ended with monsters being trapped Underground. What if them having broken the Barrier reignited that war? Or they might have totally forgotten about that and be nice to them now. There was no way to tell until they met with them.

Regardless of how things might turn out tomorrow, Edge wasn’t going let himself worry about it until he had to. For now, he was going to allow himself to just be happy with having finally made it to the Surface with Blueberry.

Ever since they’d broken the Barrier earlier that morning the both of them had rarely left the plateau. Only heading back home for lunch, supper, and to grab stuff they would need to camp out here tonight. Which included a few blankets and pillows so they wouldn’t have to sleep on the hard ground, some snack food, and stuff to make a campfire.

The rest of the time they’d spent marveling at the view and openness of the Surface. They’d even discovered a path down from the plateau that they could use tomorrow when they set out for the human city.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Blueberry said. “I still can’t wait to see what it’s going to be like though. I’ve always wanted to meet a human and now I’m finally going to, a whole bunch of them. I wonder if they’re going to be like the humans in Undyne’s anime. Like with giant swords and super strength and stuff.”

“I doubt it.” Edge still had yet to see what anime was all about. He just knew it was something Undyne loved to rave about online and that she and Alphys thought it might reflect what life was like on the Surface. Given what little he’d picked up on based off what they and Blueberry have said about it, Edge doubted that was the case. It sounded far too bizarre to reflect reality in any way. But he could also be wrong.

“Hey look, the sun is starting to set.” Blueberry pointed excitedly, redirecting Edge’s gaze towards the horizon. Where indeed the sun was just starting to dip below the horizon, looking it was hovering over the ocean between the mountain and human city. The sky surrounding it had gone from pale blue to a reddish orange. Its reflection on the water looked like a beam of light that stretched all the way to the shore.

“Why is the sky red?” The awe in Blueberry’s voice mirrored Edge’s own. He hadn’t thought the sun setting would be anything special. But the red sky and the way the light reflected off the distant water was breathtaking.

“I’ve no idea.” Even being a former scientist Edge wasn’t knowledgeable enough to answer a question like that. He knew next to nothing about the sun and sky. And had never bothered to try to learn more since he’d given up on ever seeing the Surface at a young age.

They watched in awed silence as the sun continued to descend below the horizon. The red surrounding it growing more intense as it did so. Even after several minutes when the sun had completely disappeared the red still stuck around, lighting up the sky in the absence of the real sun.

The rest of the sky was fading to dark blue, not quite black yet. The stars were nowhere to be seen for now. But from what little Edge knew, they’d be appearing shortly.

“That was really pretty,” Blueberry said in a whisper.

“Yeah, it kinda was,” Edge replied.

Blueberry looked at him and smiled wide. “I’m so happy I got to share this moment with you,” he said. He threw his arms around Edge in a tight hug.

“Yeah me too.” Edge had to be one of the luckiest monsters in multiverse. He’d never thought he’d get to see something as beautiful as the Surface or be with someone as amazing and wonderful as Blueberry.

Blueberry squeezed him tight briefly before withdrawing. “While we wait for the stars to appear we should start a fire and make some s’mores,” he said.

“What are… s’mores?” Edge had never heard that word before and had no idea what it might be. A kind of food perhaps? Since they apparently needed a fire to make it.

“You’ve never had s’mores’ before?” Blueberry sounded shocked by that revelation. “Oh, I guess that does kind of make sense. They’re really good though, I’m sure you’ll love them. Even though they are unhealthy, so we shouldn’t eat too many. Let’s get a fire started so I can show you how to make them.”

Neither of them possessing fire magic meant they had to start a fire the old-fashioned way. With a lighter they’d borrowed from Paps earlier for this exact reason. Blueberry had invited him to join them tonight but he’d declined, saying that he didn’t want to watch the two of them be lovey-dovey with each other all night long. Which was probably a fair point. Edge was fine with it though. It meant this was like a date with Blueberry, their first date on the Surface.

Once they had a small fire going, Blueberry pulled out two sticks and a bag of marshmallows. As well as a box of graham crackers and some chocolate, both of which he placed to the side. He speared two marshmallows which each of the sticks, then handed one to Edge.

“Now you hold it over the fire like this.” Blueberry held his own marshmallow stick over the fire, high enough that it wasn’t engulfed in flames.

Skeptical, Edge copied him. He didn’t have much experience with marshmallows, they weren’t a thing in his world. But what he did know was that they soft and squishy, there’s no way they’d survive long in extreme heat. What would melting or burning them accomplish?

After several seconds, when the marshmallows were starting to darken, Blueberry pulled his back. He then took a graham cracker and broke it half, before placing a piece of chocolate and the half-burnt marshmallow between its halves. He then squished them together, causing the marshmallow to flatten and drip over the edges. “A s’more,” he said with a smile.

Still not entirely sure about this, Edge copied him. Blueberry had taught him to make a few different food items, such as tacos and a few other things. But never any kind of desert like this obviously was.

But with a shrug, he took a bite out of it anyway. Surprisingly, despite his slight aversion to sweet things, it wasn’t half bad.

“You like it?” Blueberry asked before taking a bite of his own.

Edge nodded as he finished it off. It was a bit messy and left his fingers feeling sticky but he liked it. “It’s good,” he said before licking the stickiness off his fingers.

“I knew you’d like it,” Blueberry said with a proud smile. “Everybody likes s’mores.”

They had time to make and eat a few more before true darkness finally started to set in and the stars began appearing the sky. At first it was just one or two. But as night continued to settle in, more and more became visible until it was impossible to keep track of them all.

They were like a million little lights set up in the dark sky. Some appeared bigger and brighter than all the rest and they didn’t seem to adhere to any kind of pattern or order. It was like they’d been scattered across the sky by some celestial being who’d mindlessly tossed them out with a flick of their wrist. They were the most beautiful thing Edge had ever seen in his whole, even prettier than the sunset earlier.

“They’re amazing,” Blueberry said in an awed whisper, squeezing Edge’s hand a little. Once the stars had started appearing in abundance they’d shifted position so that they were lying next to each other on one of the blankets they’d brought. So that they could get a good view of as much of the sky as possible without having to crane their necks upwards.

“Yeah,” Edge replied, unable to tear his gaze away from the starry sky above them. There were so _many_ of them, he could lay here for days and never be able to count all of them. Heck, he could lay here for days and never get tired of the view, it was that beautiful. “They’re almost as amazing as you are.” He couldn’t help but blush a little as he said that, he’d never said anything like that before.

There was short pause before Blueberry responded with a giggle. “You really think that?” he said.

“Yeah,” Edge said. He managed to tear his gaze away to look at Blueberry lying beside him with a huge excited grin and a slight blush on his face. “You’re the most amazing thing to ever happen to me and I uh love you more than anything. Even more than the Surface and the stars.” He couldn’t say it without blushing but it was still true. Everything truly good in his life had started when he’d met Blueberry. He never would’ve gotten to experience any of this if they hadn’t met and fallen in love.

Blueberry squealed in delight as he rolled onto this side to pull Edge into a tight hug. “I love you too,” he said. “More than anything in the whole wide world. And I think that you’re super amazing and awesome too.”

Edge had never been called anything like that before. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was true or not, but if Blueberry thought so it couldn’t be totally false. Regardless, it felt nice knowing Blueberry thought that.

“And you’re also the most amazing thing to ever happen to me,” Blueberry continued in a quieter voice, almost a whisper. He then kissed Edge before he could even try to come up with a response.

Not caring to respond anyway, Edge summoned his tongue to entwine with Blueberry’s. Feeling giddy with the sensation of their magic meeting he rolled back onto his back, bringing Blueberry with him. So that now Blueberry was almost lying on top of him as they made out.

After a long while Blueberry pulled back, panting a little. “Wow,” he said with a smile. His face was even flushed a little with his blue magic. “We should probably stop before we… go any further.”

Edge wouldn’t have minded going further. But Blueberry was right, they weren’t the only ones out here tonight. Even if everyone else was far enough away that they couldn’t hear what went on between them, they’d no doubt be able to see something like that.

“’Kay,” he said, also panting a little. One day in the future though, when they weren’t near so many other people, they were going to have sex under the stars.

Blueberry settled down beside him once more, pressed up against his side as close as he could get. They stayed like that, cuddling and staring up at the stars until they eventually drifted off.


End file.
